


What You Miss

by potentiality_26



Category: Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Community: older_not_dead, Double Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Pre-Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potentiality_26/pseuds/potentiality_26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He wondered if this happened to other people.  If it was natural to spend so much time in the company of another person that you stopped seeing them- and then in a flash realize everything you had missed.</i>  </p>
<p>A revelation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Miss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the older_not_dead amnesty prompt: Lynley/Havers, Red cheeks from the chilled air.

She was waiting for him outside, and the cold morning air had bitten her cheeks to a pink flush. She was not exactly a beautiful woman, and so he had never caught himself staring like this before. In that moment, though, she was stunning.

“What?” Havers demanded.

“Nothing,” he replied, as he circled around the car to take his seat. She climbed inside and he looked at her one more time.

He wondered if this happened to other people. If it was natural to spend so much time in the company of another person that you stopped seeing them- and then in a flash realize everything you had missed. He wondered how long he had missed that he had adored her. Certainly all the time since he’d lost Helen. Longer, perhaps.

After everything, he was shy of risking his heart again, but by the looks of things it was too late. This was a shock, to be sure, but the best one he’d had in years. And there was no one in the world he trusted more than her- with anything. He smiled at her.

Havers’ eyes narrowed suspiciously- but after a moment she smiled back.

They went to work.  


End file.
